bibledatafandomcom-20200215-history
Beast out of the Earth
redirects here. This article is about the Beast that came out of the Earth. You may be looking for the , , the or the . The Beast out of the Earth is a figurative creature found in the Revelation 13:11-18 that represents the false prophet of the first Beast — the . It will be able to perform miracles to deceive the world. It will cause an image of the first Beast to talk, which will order everyone to receive the . In the end, Jesus wins; the Beasts will be thrown into the lake of fire without a judgement. Description The author of the Book of Revelation — Revelation 1:1 — saw the Beast come up from the earth, having two horns like a lamb and speaking like the . Revelation 13:11 This Beast will exercise all the power of the first Beast and cause everyone to worship the first Beast. Revelation 13:12 It will be able to perform great miracles, such as making fire come from heaven to the earth in front of people. Revelation 13:13 By using these miracles, it will deceive those who are of the world, commanding them to create an image of the first Beast which will be mortally wounded by a sword and live again. Revelation 13:14 This second Beast will have the power to cause the image to be alive and speak, ordering that everyone who doesn't worship it be killed. Revelation 13:15 Now from John's perspective, it may have looked alive; and trying to explain what he saw, said that it was alive. By using modern technology (such as virtual reality technology or animation) or ventriloquism (a common practice among priests to make idols talk), the image can be made to seem alive; however it is still possible that it will be alive. Mark of the Beast Main article: The image will order everyone to recieve a on their right hand or their forehead as a symbol of their loyalty to the first Beast; anyone who don't can't be a part of the society. They can't buy or sell without the mark. Revelation 13:15-16 What the mark is is unknown; what is known is its meaning: a symbol of loyalty to the first Beast. Some claim it is a microchip (because of the King James Version's use of "in" in ), or even a tattoo. If something is required to buy or sell and is a symbol of loyalty to the Beast then that is the mark of the Beast; everything else is not the mark. End of the Beast One of the bowl judgements will dry up the ; after that, out of the mouths of Dragon and the two Beasts will come three frog-like spirits that will go into all the earth and cause of the nations to prepare for the great day of God. They will be gathered into a place called Armageddon. Revelation 16:13-14, 16 When Jesus comes on His white horse to set up His reign on the earth, this army marshalled together by the frog-like spirits will attack Him. The army will be slain by the words of Jesus and eaten by birds that will be called together by an that will appear to be standing on the sun. The two Beasts will be captured and thrown alive into a lake of burning sulfur, fire and brimstone. Revelation 19:19-21, 20:10 Continue Reading: Bowl Judgements Verses Characters of the • • • • Army of Locusts • 200 Million Lion-headed Cavalry • • • Beast out of the Earth • Frog-like Spirits • Scarlet Beast